


Hell has it's Own Name

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hell.What is it?To most people, or really a believer of some religion, hell is the place where all the bad people go, where you are tortured for eternity, and later on, turned into a demon, depending on your view.However, Hell's never outright tried to hurt people unless they were hurting people they like. True, the demons running around did damage, but they did their best to keep it fixed.Maybe a second chance is all he needs.(Cross posted on Fanfiction.net under StarterUpAlec)
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. An Introduction, if You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome To Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829490) by [yaoigirl22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22). 



> Since this is my first go writing big fanfiction (little under 5k), please feel free to help improve the writing if something's aren't good.

Hell. Funny how humans always seemed to use it to describe some immeasurable amount of torture and suffering, when really, Hell was nothing like that. Granted, there was some fire and torture, but only the ones who truly deserved all it received it.   
Now, taking a look at Ray, one would never see Hell in that form. Though he was tall and sort of buff (though one would never admit it to his face), his perky personality and sympathy towards everyone tended to show someone who cared for anyone he came across, regardless if they were evil or not. 

However, no one really knew Ray. After all, Hell is supposed to torture souls who get sent down via demon contract, and somehow Ray managed to turn Savage into a friend, instead of an enemy sent to hurt him. Even if Kendra wasn't part of the picture anymore, would Vandal Savage still have just accepted Ray just because of what made him who he was? 

Ray had never been Ray, or rather, hadn't really been a part of the human world since, well, ever. He'd gone by many names and looks over the few thousand years that had passed, aiding the Legends in fixing the timelines, both inside and outside their influence, but never quite fully fitting in. Even after all the time, none of the other Legends had noticed that his time "possessed" by Neron hadn't affected him too hard, rather instead Ray bouncing back very quickly to help keep the timeline in check.

Could you really trust Raymond Palmer?

\--

Things had settled slightly ever since Neron had been defeated and Nate had come back (though Zari was gone now, in exchange for her brother who now bore the totem)  
Honestly, everything was perfectly fine for once.

Ray couldn't stand it.

"I don't know, it's just too peaceful! It…it's like there's something out there biding its time! We could be in danger right now!" "Oh, do relax. If there was something out there, we'd know about it." Nora commented, leaning back in her chair. "Besides, you need to rest. Neron did a lot of things with your body and some of them can't be fixed through medicine." Ray stood, beginning to pace. "Something's out there, I know it. Are you sure there's nothing?" 

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go ask the Time Bureau if there's any anachronisms that you and I can deal with." Nora says, fishing around for her Time Courier. "No no, they won't know about it, the timeline's not in danger." Running a hand through his hair, he abruptly grabbed the Time Courier and took off running, sliding around the corner.

"Ray! Give it back!" Sprinting down the hall after him, Nora turned the corner sharply and ran straight into his back. Backing up slightly, she scowled and reached for the courier. "Either take it and keep it away, or just give it back! It's not yours and it's not mine…" her stream faltered. In front of both was a swirling portal, a reddish orange colour with tinges of emerald and cobalt circling around the core. It spiraled sluggishly, a faint static crackling across its outer level. "Uh, Ray? What is that?" 

"Something I wouldn't think I'd need to see for a long time." He responded faintly, a slight rumble underneath. Stepping forward, Nora clutched at his arm. "Hey hey, thought we'd agreed to not step in strange portals. That's definitely suspicious, shouldn't we report it to Sara?" Ray shook his head, eyes still locked onto the portal. "This is important. I...I need to answer it." "Answer? You sound like it's a phone call from another dimension!" Nora responded, slightly tugging to try and pull him away.

"It's very close to that. Haven't seen one with those specific colours since the Romans." Ray refuted, finally breaking his glare towards the portal. "Do you mind telling the team that I, uh, needed to leave and kind of left after they had left the ship?" Nora blinked, confused at his request. "They only have to look at the recordings to know that I'm lying for you. Can you wait for the rest of the team to get back before you have to leave?" Shaking his head, he cast a quick glance back towards the portal. "No, if the team knows why I'm gone, or even you for the matter, a lot would be at stake. Not even really supposed to be up here, but I do enjoy being able to breathe." Ray explained, setting the courier back in her hand and gently wrapping her fingers around it. "This needs to be done, alright? Make sure you watch out for the others."

Nora stared in confusion at him, tightening her grip just slightly. "Ray, this isn't like you to just up and leave the people you love. Are you sure this has to be finished?" He smiled sadly, letting go."It does, unfortunately. I have to go, with or without the team's knowledge because this is very important. Hell's, well, going to hell with all the recent demonic activity, and I need to be down there to fix it. Didn't realise doing that would screw things up this much."

"Fix hell? And what do you mean 'doing that'? You're not a demon or like the devil, you're Ray Palmer, a genius idiot who uses his heart more than his head! How.." Once again, the words died on her lips as she finally saw his gaze. No longer a soft, deep brown, Ray's eyes were nebulas, galaxies, softly muted and spoke of many millennia of years lived. They were starred, spiraling counter-wise to the portal. "You don't know me, Nora Darhk. You never have. Even though we’ve spent so much time together, it’s my fault you were hurt by Mallus and Neron over these past few years. Stay safe, I love you." With that, he turned and stepped through the portal, a faint royal purple rolling off his shoulders as he displaced the shimmers. 

"Oh, no, I did not just lose you again to hell." Nora snarled, pulling out a marker and scribbling against the wall. She wrote quickly, 'In hell with Ray. Be back hopefully soon. Don't wait for us.' Sighing, she glanced back up to a camera nearby, the blinking red showing that Gideon was recording.”Gideon, please do make sure to tell the others where we’ve gone if they fail to see the message, which knowing them, would most likely do.” ‘Of course Ms. Darhk. Do be safe in your travels.’ "Time to see what's so big and bad down in hell." Nora murmured, then charged through the portal, a bright silver flash eclipsing her view before she emerged into a serene place, lush green with a hint of jasmine filling the area. Behind her, the portal sparked and whirled to a stop, now resembling a small topaz stone the size of her fist suspended midair. 

Spinning in a circle, Nora inhaled deeply, a tickle of sweet pomegranates most prominent when further inspecting the garden. Just from the slight turns, there were many deadly plants laced throughout the small green area. Nightshade, hemlock, castor bean, oleander, and even some Angel’s Trumpets. Spotting what appeared to be late boneset, she knelt and brushed the leaves. “Ow,” she muttered, watching a droplet of blood swell on her skin. White snakeroot, evidently. Nora tried to stand and nearly fell over, the plant seemed to have been laced with some toxin to prevent people from stealing a plant. Though the plant was deadly enough without the concoction brushed against the leaves. 

"Where...am……..I……..?" Nora collapsed, barely able to keep her eyes open. Faint voices came from above her, slightly penetrating the fog that clouded her brain. "Oh dear. Nyxah, a human appears to have followed you back home. What should I do with her?" A slightly feminine voice asks, a bit of an underlying confusion in the tone. "Take her to the house and give her the standard treatment for a guest. She needs to stay alive if I am to continue." That was Ray, but not. The voice matches his register, but yet still different, where a rumble accompanied his words, almost masking his own tone. “R…..Ray…?’ Nora muttered, sleep finally overtaking her. 

\--

Sara and the rest of the team entered the bridge of the Waverider, dirty and beaten up, but looking content. "Next time we fight a bloody magical creature that's killing people, I suggest we not try to talk our way out of being eaten alive." Constantine muttered, excusing himself to go drink. "I second." Mick responded, already taking a swig from a beer produced from almost nowhere.

"So first off, it wasn't OUR fault that they wanted to eat us, I blame Mick for pissing it off with his heat gun." Charlie snarked, dropping the (time period appropriate) crossbow she carried onto the ground and collapsing into a chair. "That may be true, however, griffins are very overprotective of their young." Sara said, slumping back against the main console. 

"And who's to blame for not telling us that the griffin was pregnant?" Mick snarled. "Ray. Haircut never explained that Griffins tend to need more meat once they've developed young." "Speaking of which, where is Ray?" Behrad asked, sitting forward. "Normally he'd be out here by now, congratulating us on overcoming 'a trial one would not fare well with.'" He mimicked, impersonating his voice just slightly.

"You're right...Gideon? Where's Ray? Please tell me he didn't get possessed by another demon." Nate asked, leaning forward. 'No Mr. Heywood, Dr. Palmer and Ms. Darhk are currently in hell, as described by a message in the hall left by her.' "Hell? Wot are they doing there?" Charlie responded, getting up to check the mentioned halls. 

'It is mostly unclear to their visit downstairs, but Mr. Palmer did mention important business. I believe he said something along the lines of hell being messed up by something he did.' "Ray wouldn't need to be in hell, he doesn't belong there! Why would he think that his actions…" Sara trailed off, spinning her staff. "Neron. Maybe he's still influencing Ray somehow?" Constantine re-entered, shaking his head. "Once a person has been exorcised of a demon, there is hardly any residue left over, especially in the case of Neron. I've been monitoring Des, Desmond, for this very reason."

Charlie, running her hand against the wall, traced the marker. "Oi Gid. This is washable marker, right? Don't want everyone thinking Ray's always in hell." 'Yes, it is completely washable. Even if it were not, there are many cleaning products stored away that can remove anything from anywhere.' Running back, Charlie shook her head. "Nora said to wait, apparently since she's going after him alone." Sara sighed, exasperated. "No can do. John, Gideon? Any way to quickly get all of us to hell?" 

"Not quite." He muttered, wringing his wrists. "The fastest way down would be for me to conjure a vortex, the way you've seen me" he vaguely gestures, "poof the magical creatures. In any case, it wouldn't be good for me to go downstairs, even if it is just as a guide." "No matter. I could take you around." Charlie muttered, leaning against the wall. At the empty silence at that, she glances up. "What? I've been down there myself. You really think that I'm completely scotch-free aside from Mallus?" 

"Right!" Sara claps her hands together. "Everyone get rested up, we leave for hell in the morning!" 

Mick grumbles as he rises from the chair. "And here I thought I got a say in this."

\--

Nora awoke, heart pounding, sitting up sharply with a gasp. "Now now, calm down honey. Humans used to steal many plants from our garden, which is why you fell asleep so quickly. We try to keep away from the more fatal ones, but you were hit with a few minor toxins that should be out of your system in a few days." A calm voice came from beside her. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Nora asked, shaking off the few traces of fatigue. "My name is Astnnio, but you may call me Anna. I'm married to Nyxah, who I believe you know as Raymond."

Standing up, she moved to leave the room. "There are clothes on your other side and a washroom," she indicated a small door across the room, "Once you are finished, Nxyah has requested your presence. Please do not keep him waiting as he does get a little impatient when it comes to guests. Must be his mother’s tendencies.” Taking a second look around her, Nora refocused on Anna. “Why do you look like Ray’s dead fiance?” Anna smiled at this, laughing into her hand. “That was a brief vacation for me, I grew a little weary of seeing the same place every day for millenia. Plus, Nyx had described Terra as a place of wonder. It's a place that we are able to breathe, truly and freely."

Nora could only stare at her back as the door closed behind her. "A place to breathe? It's perfectly fine here…" she reflected, trailing off once seeing her attire that had been set out. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." A simple but elegant crimson velvet dress had been laid out, with rubies spiraling the sleeves. She picked it up, turning it this way and that. There were even more gems around the main body, with a single emerald clasp set in the back. 

"Ray, no matter where we are, you still somehow manage to find me the best wear." She muttered, struggling into the dress. "Oh, and comfy." Though the dress appeared stiff and close fitting, the material was that close to a stretchy cotton, laced inside with soft wool.

\--

Glancing around, Nora peeked out from the door into the hall. Surprising empty of decoration, the only real feature was a long tapestry, full of tales regarding someone's history. She trailed down the hall, fingers gently following the tale. Blinking in surprise, Nora traced the face of the little figure prominent in every picture. It was Ray, and yet somehow the entire figure seemed wrong. 

Spiraling through the tales, they all seemed to depict a great feat accomplished. Ray slaying a dragon engulfed in fire, wearing nothing but thin armour. Ray standing triumphant over a massive figure, sword raised in victory. Ray leading a misshapen army into a war against creatures that glowed brighter the more she stared at them. And finally, Ray standing aboard the Waverider with the Legends around him, smiling.

"I see you've found my, uh, history." A voice comments from behind her, and she spins to see Ray standing there, dressed in an obsidian black shirt and pants, hands tucked into his pockets like he was embarrassed. Thick curtains covered the wall behind him, a midnight blue-black that seemed to shift with an invisible wind. "Ray! What is this place? Where am I? Who was-" Nora began, stopping when he lifted a finger to his lips. "Shh. I'll answer your questions while we eat. You've been out for a bit, it's just late enough to have dinner." Ray responded, chuckling slightly. "C'mon, the food will get cold and then we can't have a proper welcome!" Beckoning her to follow him, he turned and the curtains came with him. 

"Ray! The curtains!" He spun, puzzlement showing through before laughing. "They're not curtains, silly! They're my wings!" Ray gently shook them out, revealing 2 gigantic, elegant wings. "You can touch them at dinner if you wish, but we do need to go. Astinno tends to get a little cranky if I don't eat at the appropriate time." 

\--

Quiet clinks occurred here and there while Nora, Anna, and Ray all quietly ate, forks hitting the plates. Each person seemed to have a comment or two to say, but never wanted to speak up. Ray's wings bristled slightly, then folded back into themselves, disappearing from view.

Nora finally gathered up the courage to put down her fork and ask, "Ray, who are you?" 

Ray sighed, and placed his fork beside his plate, food barely touched. "I never wanted to tell you since I thought the Legends would find out, and I honestly hoped none of you ever needed to know." Glancing to Anna and receiving a nod of support, he continued. "My name is not Raymond Palmer, nor has there ever been a Raymond Palmer. As far as history is concerned, the Palmers having a second child, albeit one identical to Sydney, was never supposed to happen. After all, the future always had Syd who developed the ATOM suit."

"My name is Nxyah, or Yrdoas, Mezdsiu, Ksnxu, any of those. I've gone by many names, many looks, many different personalities. You've known me as Ray, while others knew me as Todd, a few knew me as Wyatt, while still others knew me as Brandon. I've changed before, I can still change."

"I'm not human. I am hell personified. Not the devil, not the current rulers of hell, just hell itself." Ray, no, Nyxah explained sadly, glancing down towards his plate. "As such, I have many duties here, including keeping the peace, making sure everything is balanced, and appeasing the dead that linger here." He looked up, hope tracing the edge of his gaze. "Do you forgive me for never telling you?"

Nora leaned forward and grasped his hands. They were cold, with a slight hint of warmth just cupped in his palms. "Nxyah. Ray. No matter what your name, what you look like, what you've been, I fell in love with you, not someone else. Just because you have a history that you kept secret doesn't mean I can't love you. You've proved that to me when you helped me with Mallus."

He blushed, ducking his head. "D'aw, you'd have eventually been saved. Damien would have-" "Left me to die for Mallus. He didn't care about that, only that I was serving my purpose." Nora cuts him off, letting go. "Since you're married, why did you fall in love with me and Kendra?" She asked bluntly.

Anna smothered a giggle while Ray blushed an even deeper red, embarrassed. "You misunderstand our meaning of marriage. While I am married to Astinno, our marriage is one required by law. We do love each other, but not in the full range that humans do." He explained, pointing to both of their hands. "While we do wear rings, it is for us to always find our way back to each other. After all, our marriage helped bring together heaven and hell." 

Anna leaned forward then, sliding her ring towards Ray. They clinked together loudly, a slight metallic noise ringing out and a harmonious tone pealing through the room. Confused slightly, Nora reached forward to touch the rings, retracting her finger only when it sparked at her touch. "Why were you two married?" She asked, still staring at the rings. "As I am the personification of hell, and Astinno is the personification of heaven, we had to be married. Each generation we've been together. Think of it like Carter and Kendra's relationship, where they were destined to be together forever, all eternity."

"So essentially, you two are forever locked together in marriage, no matter what you look like?" Nora commented, returning back to her steak(not rare but not well done, slightly in-between). Gesturing vaguely, Ray pointed up and then sideways, then finally back up. "It's complicated. Our destiny isn't technically intertwined, but we still are able to live normal lives, outside of our marriage's influence." Anna leaned forward, retrieving her ring. "For example, while we are effectively bonded, both of us have loved, married, bore children, and consequently made children." Ray glanced away, seemingly embarrassed at the openness of the statement.

Continuing, she pointed towards the ceiling. "All the tales you see spiraled across these halls are both of us, just in one form or another. As we change, the faces and bodies will change, except for a few scenes that we wish to remember in one form." Nora nodded, finally grasping it slightly. "So...if you're Hell, and you're Heaven, does that mean that if you and Ray had a child, it would be the middle ground, like the plane we operate on?" Ray spits his drink back into his cup, coughing with an extremely red face. "No no no. They're, uh, too finicky. Had you suggested that," he breaks off to cough again, "to their face, either you'd be dead or they'd be dying of laughter."

"Really? Who is it?" Nora asks, popping some of the vegetables into her mouth. They were very buttery, so much so that Nora winced at the sweetness of them. "Uh, you wouldn't have known him," Ray interjects quickly, drumming his fingers against the table. "Er, maybe you would have. But, I doubt it since you weren't around, well you were-" Anna cuts him off with a look and wipes her mouth with the napkin. "His most recent name was Leonard Snart, or Captain Cold as he went by. Strange to see a supposed 'neutral ground' prefer to rob people."

"I'm sorry, Leonard?" Nora glances back at Ray. "Thought you said he died?" "I can't exactly go around telling the others 'Oh hey, by the way, Leonard's not dead because he's actually the human representation of the middle ground between heaven and hell, and I know because I'm hell personified.'" Ray fires back, pushing the peas on his plate around. "Anyways, I have some business to get to. Turns out wanting to have a little fun with an old demon's identity can mess up hell. Rest up Nora, and I'll see you later!" Pushing back his chair and standing, he grabs his dishes and takes them away, possibly to the kitchen.

Anna stands too then, holding her own. "If you can find your way back to the room you awoke in, I'll get your dishes. Don't worry about oversleeping, Nxyah tends to forget with all his duties and often crashes on one of the many couches for a long time." Nora awkwardly smiles, then carefully gets up from her seat. "Honestly, I was afraid I was going to fall asleep in the chair, it's so comfy. Goodnight, er, good time of day or night to you Anna, uh, Astinno." She bows, catches herself halfway through, and hurries away.

\--  
(Time Skip of like 9 hours)  
\--

"Are we all ready?" Sara asks, taking one glance at the circle. She, of course, was dressed in her White Canary suit, Mick with his gun sheathed, Charlie just being herself, Behrad with his bracelet at the ready, Nate geared up, and Constantine behind them all. "Don't trust anything you see initially. They're all demons, trying to bargain for your soul. Don't accept any food, drink, or service/good that they're providing. Rather not be trapped." Charlie warned, cracking her knuckles. "Alright John, do your magic thingy!" Sara says, immediately tensing into a fighting stance. 

John sighed, rolling up his sleeves. "It's dark arts, when will you ever learn the difference.." he muttered, concentrating intensely. With a swirl of his hands, a yellow-orange portal appears, swirling fiercely. "Hurry, I can't hold it forever!" He yells. With one last look back, they all charge into the portal, where it snaps shut behind them. John collapses into a nearby chair, staring to where it was. "Better hurry up, I don't want to lose more people to hell." He pauses, shaking his head.

"I need a beer."

\--

Ray sighed, flipping a single soul token. "We've been over this. Why, in the name of everything holy, would you try to go for mine." A slight rumbling accompanies this, shaking the ground gently. The demon, being a bit stupider than most, bared his teeth, shoving his face up into his. "It's maine, t'alright? I saow it fairst, eu can't 'ave it!" Narrowing his eyes, Ray steps forward, forcing the other to step back. "There's a good reason this is kept from circulation, and no way you should have been able to receive it. So answer the question, or I'll make you talk." The demon spits, nearly missing his shoes. "Oh yeah? And haow's that? You're nuthing but a little puppay pretending to be-" The demon breaks off to shriek, disappearing into a cloud of ash. Ray sighs, blowing the ash away from him. "They're getting more and more worse. It may have been best to stay as Neron…" he reflects, spinning the token. 'Ray Palmer', it reads, a warmth filling the coin and hand it rested in. 

In the far distance, a spark of light catches his eye. He turns, curious. Five figures tumble from it, and soon the speck disappears, leaving the now blurry figures in semi-darkness. "That's not good, especially not for interdimensional rules and such." He jogs towards the five, staying slightly wary. "Excuse me! You can't just go around portaling yourself from somewhere else to another place! There are rules!"

"Ray?" A voice comes from the pile, inquisitive. He pauses in his tirade, trying to take a closer look. "Nate?" Gradually, Nate pulls himself from the tangled up group. "Is that you?" "I think so." "Just think?" "Well, yeah." "Stop repeating me!" The rapid repetition relaxes Ray, and he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Coming to find you." Sara struggles to get out, pushing Charlie's arm off her chest. Instinctively, Ray steps forward to help, but Sara shrugs him off and extricates herself from the now slightly smaller pile. "Why are you down here?" She asks, dusting off her outfit. "Uh…" he stammers out, mind racing to think of an explanation. Unfortunately, one of his lowers steps forward then, alerting him of their presence. "Sir? You're needed over at your residence, Nora's awake." Ray grins, happy. "Of course! Tell her I'll be right over with the others." He then turns back, still grinning away a storm. "C'mon! I gotta get you situ-ma-lated if you're here to pick me up, since I still got lots to do." He pulls out a small watch, flicking open the catch to gently swirl the hands. "Well? Are you guys coming?" He queries, shaking the little watch. "Time's not really being wasted but I do like to be prompt."

Charlie steps forward, seemingly checking his eyes and neckline. "It's him, we're fine." Still, the rest of the group shifts nervously, swapping glances of uncertainty. She spins, watching the others. "Oh come on! Do you not trust me or something? Do I have a demon on my nose or something?" With a heavy sigh, Mick follows her lead. "Trust her more than the rest of you lot. 'Least she'll be able to hide the bodies if he's not Haircut." Nate trails behind him, and Sara, still very suspicious, reluctantly stands within the circle he's drawn. Behrad seems confused by all of this, even though weirder things have happened since he came on board. "You're really just going to accept that that's Ray?" He asked, tapping the totem lightly. 

"Look, you don't have to, but I need to make sure Nora's ok." Ray said, spinning the hands still. "If you want to say here, you can, but you won't be protected from all the demons swarming around here." Behrad sighs, and then lowers his arm. "Fine. If we all get murdered down here, I'm blaming Nate." "What? Wh-" His last retort is cut off as they vanish, leaving behind a smoking crater and a few sparkles.

\--

Slowly waking up, Nora shifts in her bed, turning this way and that. She stretches out, feeling the slightly warm air with her toes as the blankets fail to fully cover her. Sitting up, she runs a hand through her hair, wincing at the tangles encountered. The sun, or light streams in sideways, not directly hitting her, but yet still able to fill her vision with enough light to define her surroundings. Glancing down, Nora blushes, realising she forgot to change her clothes from yesterday. 

A small clatter interrupts her thoughts, and she turns to see Ray pushing the door open timidly. He mutters a soft hello before making a frantic hand gesture only slightly hidden by the door. "You ok Ray?" She asks, leaning forward to sneak a peek at the space behind him. "Yeah yeah! Nothing's wrong, everything's fine." He rambles, still making rushed movements to something behind him. "Are you ok?" Nora catches a glimpse of white and then blue-red. "Is that… the rest of the team?" 

Nate pokes his head through, pushing past Ray's fumbling hands. "Yep. Thought you guys had some trouble or something." Behrad gently pulled Ray backwards, allowing the rest of the team to spill into the room and then interrogate both of them.

"So, uh.." Sara starts, hesitant on how she'd begin. "Whatcha doing down here, Ray, Nora." Ray sighs, glancing to Nora. "Should I tell them or you?" He asks, wringing his hands. "It'd be best if you don't, you tend to ramble on a bit." Turning to the others, Nora leaned back against a pillow, gesturing for them to sit somewhere. "It's going to be a bit of a tale, so, do make yourself comfortable, I guess." 

Nate settles into a chair, Behrad beside him on the floor, instinctively curling against the legs, scooting back once a steely glare is given. Mick leans against the wall, nursing a beer Ray hands him. Sara opts to stay closer to the bed, crossing her legs like a preschooler, and Charlie plops onto the floor, pulling some blankets off the bed. All lean forward, as if they were kindergartners listening to a teacher tell a fairytale.

"It all began with…"  
TBC


	2. Negotiating's a Bit Hard Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the many muses in my head for all the mess that occurs.

"And that's the story, or as I know it." She finished, taking in the looks on each person's face. Mick was the only person who didn't seem fazed by the news, while the others ranged from sheer shock to inquisitive doubt. Charlie spoke first, turning to Ray as she did. "So, if you're Hell," he winces at the name, "what exactly do you do?" Nate spoke up, adding to their question. "Yeah, and why do you look like," he gestures in his general appearance, "that, I guess." "In my defence, I didn't expect Sydney Palmer to look like this." Ray sputters out, raising his hands. "I've used this appearance for a couple different lifetimes, and a couple different earths, it's not exactly common in most areas." 

Sara, one of the more shocked ones, raised her voice. "What exactly do you do, on the 'middle ground?'" He shrugged, unsure how to answer. "I, uh, got kicked out of here when I turned of age for the first time, and sorta wandered your and many other worlds. You've actually met me a couple times throughout your travels, but never really knew. I help keep the timeline going how it should, or allowing earths to interact when the time is necessary."

"If you kept the timeline along the correct path, wouldn't it have meant nothing changed?" Behrad asks, scratching his wrist. "Not quite, time was supposed to break several times, as well as the incident with Mallus, which is why I took Damien back." Charlie followed the explanation with another query. "How do you know how time's supposed to play out?" Taken a bit aback, Ray shrugged again, pointing to the walls. They shimmered faintly, golden and deep violet. "Typically, these tell of some event that need to happen, and Astinno sends a message in some way. Granted, learning that she had to die in this time was a bit surprising, but otherwise all other events made sense."

"Who's Astinno?" Sara asks, cocking her head. Ray ducks his head, blushing a bit. "I keep forgetting you guys aren't used to our names, uh, you would've remembered her as Anna." "Anna? As in, dead fiancée Anna?" She asks, confused. "Yeah!" Ray exclaimed, beaming. "She's so wonderful!" Nate paused, raising a finger. "If she's dead, doesn't that mean you're dead?" "Well, neither of us are dead...I think." Ray pondered that for a moment. 

"Well, anyways, if you're Hell-" he winces again, frowning. "C...can you not use that word here? Using it or mentioning it around us kinda hurts." Ray asked. "If you're you," Charlie began again, glaring at him. "How exactly did Neron possess you?" 

"Technically, it wasn't a possession, more or less letting my more natural state run free. To be fair, Neron was an ancient demon down here, but in order to keep events running smoothly, I had to take his life and later his name for time's sake." Ray explained, scratching his head. "That's why I was so unaffected, I can switch it off at any time." "Hold up," Nate poked in. "If it's an alter ego sort of situation, was it necessary to beat me up, make Constantine go to hell, and also have Ava go through Purgatory?" Wincing, Ray nodded, holding up his hands quickly when Nate made a move towards him. "Woah, woah. If I hadn't beat you up, I couldn't have had 'Neron' take control, and you'd just think I'd gone crazy or something. This way, you were aware of the threat and able to destroy it!" He said rapidly, stuttering slightly on the words.

"Okay then: Tabitha. Fairy Godmother, whoever she was. What the he..heCk was she important for?" Charlie muttered, stealing Mick's bottle for a swig. Behrad nodded to that, motioning with his hand. "Yeah, what's with the whole love story thing as well?" "In order to, ah, allow Neron to do exactly what needed to happen, a fairy godperson had to grant certain things at certain times. Tabitha just happened to be in the right place at the right time. One thing about some of these events is that the details are a bit sketchy, so improvisation is often required."

"Right. Since all these questions keep flowing, is there any way I can just leave?" Mick snarls out, taking a swig of alcohol. "Want to either get out of this stuffy palace or back to the Waverider to drink beer." Ray jolts at that, then turns and nods. "Oh, I forgot that some of you wouldn't want to stay! Uh, the portal is open through that closet," he points towards a green-blue door, "and if you want to leave this room and wander hell, the door's right there, just make sure you don't make any deals."

Mick shuffles towards the earth portal and steps through the door, grunting as he did so. Behrad shot a look towards Nate and the others, clearly wanting to leave, and yet not willing to if anyone else did. "Right! With that established, we can leave the questioning to later, and go out and about!" Sara clapped her hands together and stood, stretching out leisurely. "Make sure you ask Astinno to lead you to the better sides of this realm, and if you see Oledar, do say hi, he has missed you loads." Ray said, handing them each a small bag. "These will only work for you and will pay any amount you owe to whoever just by shaking the pouch into their hands." He explained, rubbing each one's sigil. "Do be careful not to lose them, however. Very pricey."

\--

"So, Anna. Ray said for you to lead us around this area?" Nate asked, trailing slightly behind her. "Of course, it's no problem. Honestly, you'd probably get lost or possessed if we left all of you to your own devices. Nxyah always talks so fondly of the team." Anna sighed, tracing the walls. "Not to be blunt, but how long will Ray need to be down here? I've got bad memories of this place," Sara quipped, throwing knives into the wall. "As hell's been in a bit of an uproar after Ray embraced some of the more, ah, unsavoury sides of hell, demons and magical creatures alike began to act out more and more, causing a lot of damage in some of the lesser seen areas. Anywhere from a week to a year may be needed to repair the cracks." She explained, jerking her hand back abruptly when a knife came a bit too close to her fingers.

"We can't wait a year down here! The timeline would be in trouble from all sorts of aberrations." Behrad commented, pushing a breath of air straight into the decorative plants lining the room. "Then you can head back through the portal." Nate replied, glancing at the various tapestries. Ray entered then, wearing a dark suit, wings slightly curled around him. "Hey Astinno, some of the angels from upstairs are here to talk about the division and current power vacuum. Do you mind negotiating that, their feathers and general haughtiness tends to ruffle my own." He murmured, hugging her. "Of course Nxyah. Just do know we'll be discussing it over dinner." She commented back, sweeping out the door.

Turning to re-greet his friends, Ray found almost all of them staring back with slight awe. "Dude, you have wings?" Nate asked, reaching forward slightly. "Uh, yeah, I know right! They're so cool!" He grinned, flexing them forward a mite. "Did, did you want to touch them?" At this, Sara leans forward and strokes them, marveling at their silky texture. "Huh. They really are neat." "Oh, right, while Astinno is making sure the angels are okay, I'm going to have to go make sure the demons aren't horribly angered or sadistically pleased. Don't get yourselves in trouble, please." He adds, clasping his hands together. "If you want to though, one or two of you could come with while I'm working." 

"I'll go." "Count me in." Both Nate and Nora chime, whipping a short glare at each other. "Perfect! My two favourite people!" Ray beams, grabbing both by the arm and dragging them towards the door. "Of course, I'll have to get you some formal wear and then we'll be good to go!" He gently pushes them through the hall, leading them to a room and then shutting it, mumbling about where he last put the anti-possession necklaces for humans. Nora sighed, turning to face Nate. "What! I thought it would be nice to see Ray down here?" He weakly protests, squirming under her gaze.

"It's not that, I just worry for him sometimes, and I feel like the two of you together would make the entire deal or bargain, whatever he's doing, some kind of joke! It's more or less a need that he doesn't get killed." Nora responded, sinking into a nearby chair. "He's one of the first people to be nice to me, one of the only people to ever really care about me. If he dies, what happens here? What happens to me, to you, to the world?" Nate smiled limply in sympathy, sitting in a chair that all too conveniently faced her. "I get it. Growing up imprisoned for a disease I didn't have any control over made it kinda hard to experience life. Ray cured it, and in doing so made it feel like I never owed him a thing. That's why I'm coming along, in case another person should be useful." They both sit in silence for a second, quietly staring at each other. 

Ray bursts into the room, holding a semi-formal dress and suit , both with a small engraving on the right shoulder. "Found them! Turns out they were in the closet and not in the other rooms as I thought." He says, proffering the dress to Nora and the robe to Nate. "Did I interrupt something?" He then asked, noticing their slight jump and awkwardness. "No no, only more of a 'where are we going to change' thing." Nora responds, taking in the dress. "This is... really nice." She said, feeling the fabric. "I can take you to a separate room to change." Ray hurriedly responded, reopening the door. "Yeah, sure. Meet us outside once you're finished?" Nate nodded, pulling the robe from the hangar.

\--  
Short Time Skip  
\--

Nate pulled slightly on the suit, feeling a little uncomfortable about the overall design. Seemingly tailored to his specifics, the suit was a (dark forest green), allowing his eyes to enunciate themselves. Hearing hurried footsteps from around the corner, he rushed to meet them, nearly running into Ray and Nora. She wore a light silver dress with short sleeves, slight trim around the neck and bottom. "You both look really good," slips from his mouth, and he stutters out slightly, "I mean, not that you don't always, but it's really fancy." 

Ray smiles, ushering them in the opposite direction with his wings curling around them. "C'mon, I promised the upper levels that I'd be available to talk in 10 minutes. We need to hurry since it takes about 15 to get there." "What? Why-" Nora was abruptly cut off by a sharp cut of sound, almost like a scythe swishing through the air. 

\--

"Wow."

'What else could really be used to describe this place' was running through their heads. Nate and Nora both stared, taking in the refulgent spiraled towers, all seemingly made of marble and acres of perfectly polished stone. Ray grabbed one of their arms and began pulling them towards the central tower. "If we hurry, we can take the elevator up. If we don't, I'll have to fly you up, and trust me, it's not as pleasant as it sounds."

Running towards the central tower, Nate noticed it consisted of emerald, amethyst, sapphire, and topaz swirling around a black core, something he couldn't identify. Hitting ground floor, he was surprised to see many human-like people gathered around the lobby floor. They all rushed towards the elevators, bypassing the first two normal (though they were very sparkly) elevators and heading straight for the last, seemingly impossibly white. Nora slapped the button on the outside and the doors folded inward, revealing a spacious area barely encumbered by the doors. 

Ray gingerly touches the top button, retracting his hand quickly once a slight 'zap' is audible. "I don't like that button." He murmurs, cradling his hand. Nora gently takes his hand, flipping it back and forth. "It looks okay." She says as the doors fold back out, a slight rumble indicating they were moving. "It doesn't hurt my hand, it changes the personality of whoever bipped the button to allow for a smooth business deal. Not always though, this means they are not happy." He sighs, shaking out his hand. "You'll have to stay back a little more, try not to speak up as much. Demons don't like humans interfering in their business."

A slight 'ding' rings through the elevator, and Ray flares his wings, concealing both Nate and Nora behind him. "Don't say a word." He warns, before stepping from the elevator into a pitch-black room, barely lit by a single blue light protruding from the floor, if it could be called a floor.

It's nice to see you still value our time, Κόλαση.

Nate starts, glancing around rapidly. The voice had seemed to resonate throughout the space, including his own head. Nora shoots him a questioning look, then blinks in understanding. Placing a hand on his arm, she pushes her thoughts towards him. "They're demons, and obviously very powerful. They communicate through thoughts and not words. This sort of link should be concealed, as it's only between two." "How are we able to hear its communication then?" He mentally hisses back, frowning. "Think of it as a frequency. They're set to open, where anyone in this space can hear them. Now hush. We do need to hear." With that, she retracts her hand and huddles back behind Ray's wing.

Of course. After all, I did call this meeting.

Both then start, staring at each other. Ray's voice wasn't anything like his own, instead resembling slow magma oozing along the ground, jagged spikes of lava popping forward.

Well then. Now that you're here, we can begin. Ισχυρός? 

Τhe rest of the conversation dissolves into a combination of Greek and Roman, voices (Nora counts 12 while Nate counts 11) constantly overlapping to the point that Nate can no longer accurately translate the words, only catching fragments of sentences flung here and there. 

After an hour of debate, the conversation suddenly slows, then stops, confusing the two. Abruptly, the wings covering them flap forward, extinguishing the light and sending both Nate and Nora together in sudden terror (though Nora then pulls away, brushing herself off). 

Who are these two, Κόλαση?

A voice hisses, a chill raising through the room. 

One was a vessel of Mallus, the other is a close friend. Leave them be.

A friend? Even though you have been out pretending to be a human, there's no reason you should be making "friends".

Really? I seem to remember you making quite a few friends during your time on the middle plane, Κατώτερη.

Something slips around the two, dark grey and coiling, similar to the movement of a snake closing in on prey.

If we use them to further communicate, will you be more… open?

"Uh, no!" Nate interjects, raising a finger. "I prefer my body uninhabited by anyone but myself. "And I've already been possessed by a demon, I doubt Mallus' slight traces will allow you in." Nora adds, glancing around the room to spot Ray. All she sees is the smoke, and the faintest hint of the blue light. 

Quiet! We don't care what you think, we were addressing Ισχυρός!

I don't care what you do with them, they mean nothing to me. Our negotiation will not change if you are using them as hosts.

Ray's voice was cold, almost frigid if it wasn't for the searing heat that accompanied the words. 

Very well. We will leave them be, provided that they leave the room. Eavesdropping upon these conversations means they will have valuable information upon us.

As the gray smoke slides, slips back into the darkness, an almost pitch-black, accented with slight streaks of amber and jade, cloud takes its place, pushing Nate and Nora back a few steps. 

Go. Wait in the lift. 

"Ray-"

GO!

Nora exhales a breath of frustration, then spins, taking Nate's arm. "If he doesn't want us here, then we'll leave." She drags him back, almost destroying the fragile button by smacking it full force. Entering the room, she collapsed against the wall, shaking slightly. 

The doors fold back out, giving them space from the others. Nate kneels down, offering her a tissue from his suit pocket (how it got there, he'll never know). Nora stares at him, then slaps it away. "I don't want your tissue, I'm not about to burst into tears. Trust me, I learned how to keep my emotions from fully showing during my time with Mallus." "Then why are you upset?" 

"Ray. I mean, you've known him for a long time, and he's the one who truly understood me for who I am, and even stood up for me. And yet," she trails off, glancing away. "He said he doesn't care about us." Nate finishes, tucking the tissue back away. "I don't understand, and yet I can't find the words for it." Wordlessly, he offers his hand, and she takes it gently. Her mind pulses with grief, and yet it is softened by a sharp sadness, swallowing a cautious anger, that in turn smothers stiff envy. 

Nate swallows, letting go of the harsh grip he suddenly imposed. "That...is definitely something." "Sorry if it overwhelmed you, I'm not too used with allowing people see how I feel or even what I think. Ray's the only other person that I trust enough to touch, and since I obviously can't out there," she gestures towards the doors, "it's hard to tell him that I'm scared for him."

Hearing a faint ding, as if the elevator is being called, both whip their heads towards the doors. Folding open, the doors reveal a pristine marble room, with aquamarine lights providing a gentle glow, and a single teal flame in the centre of the room. Ray was crumpled against one wall, pale and barely moving. Nora sprinted across to gingerly feel his wrists and then neck, looking back with a panicked face. "He doesn't have a pulse, and I don't think he's breathing."

Nate rushes over, sliding to a stop beside him. Taking his arm, he feels along the veins, shivering slightly. "He's freezing. Never felt him this cold, even unconscious, he's always really warm." 

Ray shudders for a second and gasps deeply, sitting up, barely missing bonking Nate on the forehead. "Hey," he mutters, rubbing his arms. "Don't do that!" Nora says, whacking his chest. "Did you die on us?" He glances at her, a questioning look in his eye. "It's pretty hard for me to die, so no?" "You literally had no pulse and pretty sure your body temperature was much lower than a regular person can survive." Nate replies. 

"Oh. Sorry." Ray stands, wincing slightly at the mild cold cramping his muscles. "So, was that all the business you needed to conduct today?" Nora asks, clinging to his arm. "Unfortunately, no, still have to regulate all the disorder in the sketchier parts of down here. I can't take you guys since you won't be protected, so I'll take you back real quick…" he mumbled, fishing through his top pocket. Pulling out a small stone, he hands it to Nora, then wraps her hands around it. "That should take you directly back to the house. Tell Astinno that I need to get it out of my system, and I should be back soon." 

Flaring his wings, Ray vanishes in a spark of white, momentarily blinding them. Blinking rapidly to rid the white spots, Nate glanced around, trying to figure out how he vanished. "Nora? Do you want to go back?" He asks gingerly, kneeling beside her. "He… he left." She says in shock, clutching the stone tighter. "The only person that's ever been there since dad died, and now he's gone." Nate gently grips her hands, activating the stone. 

Landing in what appears to be a spacious garden, Anna glances up at the both of them, confusion etched across her face. "Why are you both back so early? Where's Nxyah?" Nora stands, then stalks across the grass, shoving the stone into her hand. "If you need me, I'll be on Earth." Nate scrambles after her, tossing a quick, "He's working it out," behind him. As both are already to the door inside, neither see her worried glance spin towards the portal set between the flowers. It sparks in return, shooting a small pile of black sand across the grass. She sighs, moving to pick it up, before jerking back.

The sand was burning hot, almost steaming as it lay amongst the grass and flowers. In turn, each green thing it touched began to wilt, turning gray and some blowing away in the wind, pure ash. Anna starts, reaching forwards as if to catch the ash and reform it into life. Eventually, the sand cools, as signs of life returning around the dirty heap begin to signify. Gently, she scoops a few grains into a flower head, allowing for easy transportation inside, where she drops it into a jar labelled "unknown", disturbing something inside. 

\--

Meanwhile, Sara, Behrad and Charlie were all sitting in a spa room, each soaking up water or light. "Ah…" Charlie sighed, relaxing deeper into the hot water. "This is the life! If only we had some-" A platter holding a single bottle of beer is proffered to her, and she thanks the demon heartily with a splash. Sara mumbles something incoherent, rolling over to stretch further in the glistening rays of light streaking through the roof. Behrad gently pushes the water away with his totem, allowing for it to cool slightly before stepping in, shivering slightly at the sudden change in temperature. 

"Sara!" Nate skids into the room, very nearly toppling into the pool. "We need your help!" "What is it this time?" She says, layering a touch of snark on her words. "Well, first Nora's gone back to the Waverider and I think trying to beat Mick in a "who's life is worse" and a drinking contest simultaneously, and Ray's gone." 

Sara sits up, a slight bit confused. "What do you mean, gone? Last time he vanished, he came back possessed, or whatever it was that happened." Nate threw up his hands in irritation. "Well, he vanished in a spark of white, after something about checking in the more shady parts of here." Charlie stepped out of the water, wrapping a nearby towel around her. "I'll go check on Mick and Nora, you two focus on getting Ray or telling Anna." She took one last swig and then dropped the bottle into the pool, sashaying out the door.

"I've already told Anna that we will probably go, but if you want to just wait back at the, uh, place then we can do that to." Nate suggested, dipping his foot into the tub. "Ow, hot." He muttered. Behrad floated up to the side, shaking his head a little to dislodge water stuck in his ears. "I vote that we stay here and just wait for the situation to resolve itself. Not because the water's really nice and I just got in."

\--

Ray snarled, pushing the demon against the wall harder. "Where is it?" He growled, his wings coming forward to cut off the two of them from the rest of the world. "Where is what?" She snaps back, leaning forward as if to bite him. "You know exactly what I mean. Spill." "Why would I tell the likes of you? You're one reason why John had to be down here in hell." She spits, vainly scratching his arms in an attempt to dislodge them. 

"Then spill." He drops her, then flicks his wing across her body. She flinches for a second, then starts laughing. "It didn't do anything, you idiot! You really are-" her voice is abruptly cut off as she splits down the middle, exploding into ash. Ray wipes his bloody wing against the wall, activating the crack nearby. Grabbing one edge, he heaves it closed, sealing it tightly with a single feather plucked from his wings. Stretching, he vanishes, leaving behind a softly pulsing light, that later disappears. 

\--

Stumbling into the dining room, Ray collapses into a chair. Anna, hearing the noises, runs in before catching sight of his blood-soaked wings. "They did it again, didn't they," she asked, grabbing a few nearby towels. "Yeah. Said some things I shouldn't have to- ah! Stings," he mutters, pulling his wing away for a second. "Nora. And Nate too. I don't think she'll forgive me." 

Flexing his wings, he sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower to try to get the rest of the blood out." Ray stood, wincing slightly. "And the rest of the chill. One of these days I'll outlaw what they're doing." Leaving the room, he then turned abruptly and leaned back in. "I saw his stuff over by the lounge as I came in, is he here?" "Yeah. You want to tell the others?" Anna replied, folding the towels into a bloody mess. "Won't need to, he'll tell them. Probably will enjoy their surprise." 

Anna smiled, grabbing the heap and toting it off. Ray ducks out to head to a shower, keeping his wings tight to his body to avoid glances from the others. Closing the door to his room, he methodically stripped and turned on the water, humming as the water slowly warmed to accumulate his current heat. Rubbing some soap into the feathers gently, he massaged the stains, hoping to pull out the red marks faster than letting them on their own. Noticing that the water didn't seem to make them wet, he scrubbed the stains harder, attempting to remove them. 

They seemed to grow bigger at his focused determination, and Ray continued, not noticing their spread until they reached his back, raising a bruise to the surface quite painfully. He gasped, dropping the soap, then reached to gently poke the bruise, frowning when instead of a rush of pain, an icy chill swept through him. Hurriedly finishing his shower, he hid his wings and got dressed, choosing a simple t-shirt and jeans, with a light jacket draped across his frame. 

Hurrying through the halls, he found Anna folding the now clean towels. "I've never realised how nice having hot water on demand is. So easy to get clean laundry very quickly." Noticing his silence, she turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes. "It's started," was all he could say, leaning into her. "Already? Your last cycle was only a few decades ago!" She murmurs, rubbing circles into his back. "I won't leave you, αγάπη μου." "And I won't leave yours, για πάντα." 

\--

"Ray's back." Sara spoke, spinning her staff. Below her was a demon who agreed to spar, first out of pure friendliness, then later competitively. "Really? How do you know?" Behrad asked, deactivating the totem and stopping the continuous gust of wind on the garden plants. (The plants did enjoy the wind, it wasn't everyday they got hit with enough air to accidentally pin a person) 

"Saw him run past the window." She pointed, knocking the feet out from under the demon as he tried to get the jump on her. "It's really easy to not notice it if you're gusting the plants, but even I noticed him sprinting as if he was being chased. Pay more attention, won't you B." He pouted, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault that you're hyper aware of every single thing that enters your vision." 

Sighing, Sara offers a hand to the demon and pulls him up, dusting his tunic off slightly. "It was great to spar with you, Ms. Lance. You ever need a hand on the middle plane, feel free to call me up." He says, grinning. "My name's Απορρίμματα, but it may be easier to call me App." He bows, then walks out the garden's door, seemingly blowing away into dust. 

"Well, if I'm no longer watching you beat up people, want to head back inside to go meet Ray? I can tell the others that he's back, since, knowing them, probably all drunk and passed out." Behrad offers, fingering his totem. "Yeah, that'd be great." Sara responds, collapsing her staff. "Meet you in the dining room for dinner." 

\--  
(Another skip of 2 hours, where Ray and Anna grieve together, Nora and Mick are both extremely hungover, Charlie is mostly unaffected, Sara takes a very long shower, Nate stresses as he couldn't find Ray in the house despite being told he was there, and Behrad air-dusts the entire place)  
\--

Dinner felt a bit awkward. As both Nora and Mick were nursing their hangovers and Charlie was essentially babysitting them, it was just Nate, Sara, Behrad, Ray, and Anna. Ray and Anna sat together, with Nate across from him and Behrad next to him. Sara sat one place across from Anna, a bit confused as to why there was a 6th plate set out. "So… when are we going to eat? And what, I suppose?" Nate asked, fingering his shirt, having changed to avoid contaminating his suit. "We're waiting for our last guest. He said he'd bring the main course, so we kinda have to." Anna explains, gently smoothing invisible wrinkles in the tablecloth. 

A soft click is heard from the door, and all heads swivel towards the noise. "Now, before he comes in, I'm sorry I forgot to first mention this." Ray hurriedly says, twisting his ring. "Forgot to mention what?" 

Leonard Snart steps in backwards, carefully holding a gigantic platter. "I would say I'm sorry for being late," he starts, turning around, "but I'm not. Got the turkey…" He trails off, noticing the various glares and shocked looks directed his way. "Raymond…." He rolls, setting the platter down and waltzing behind him. "You didn't tell…?" "Forgot?" Ray squeaks out, looking flustered. 

"Just because you forgot doesn't excuse this." Leonard turns, gripping the back of his chair. "Hello everyone. My name is Oledar, though, I do believe you remember me as Leonard Snart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Greek you see there is from an online translator, sorry if any of you know Greek and literally are going "this makes no sense"  
> Hoping to post somewhere around 20+ chapters if you're willing to stick around for it

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully will post once every week or so.


End file.
